Listening to the heart
by akl110998233
Summary: Set after Janny break up (again) Jac has been trying to block out a question. A question that could change everything. Will she answer it and what will happen when she will.
1. Jac Naylor's heart

**A/N: Hey readers. I am a massive Janny fan. I love reading Janny fan fics so I thought I will have a go at creating one myself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own holby city (if I did Janny would never break up)**

Two years ago if you asked the ice queen, Jac Naylor, who the love of her life was then she would have replied with Joseph Byrne but now, two years later, if you asked her the same question her answer would be different. It would be Jonny Maconie. If you're still alive by this point, and then asked another question, it would probably guarantee your death.

Jac often thought about this question when she was lying in bed trying to get to sleep. Somehow whenever she shut her eyes the question always can back into her mind because she never answered it. She tried to put the question at the back of her mind. In her heart she knew the answer. Her heart didn't have to think twice about it but she couldn't tell her head the answer because it would hurt. Then the tears would start. She hated it when the tears started because then it would remind her of what she has lost. In the end she would fall asleep but the question would still be unanswered.

The next morning:

Jac walked on to Darwin acting her normal self, trying to block all emotions from her heart.

"Miss Naylor, nice to see you." Mo said to her from the nurses' station.

"It's a shame I can't say the same back." The ice queen replied.

Mo ignored the comment and went back to work while Jac entered her office. She would spend about 15 minutes in there each morning. Everyone thought she was just doing paper work but truthfully she was getting herself ready for when she saw Jonny. It still hurt from when she slapped him and they broke up. After 15 minutes of bracing herself, Jac entered the ward and started seeing to patients. She treated a very annoying patient who would keep questioning Jac's work.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" The women asked for about the 5th time already.

"I can reassure you that I am fully qualified to treat you. I haven't got to where I am without hard work." Jac reassured her. Jac saying that made her remind herself of what she had done to people in the past and how she had hurt them. Jonny came over with the scans.

"Miss Naylor scans." Jonny said passing them over to her.

Jac silently took the scans and examined them. So much for bracing herself, when she finished carefully examining the scans she saw Jonny was still standing there silently waiting.

"Haven't you got something else to be doing?" She said in her ice queen tone.

Jonny smiled at her then walked off.

"Ex-boyfriend?" The women said.

"What?" Jac said worried.

"The frisky emotion between you two." She explained, "Or are you just a mean boss?"

Jac ignored her and carried on working and only speaking to Jonny when she had to as they were on no speaking terms. Finally her shift ended before she left she took a glance at Jonny then left the ward for another night.

She arrived at her flat. She slowly went up the stairs; she wasn't in a rush, why would she be? When she did arrive at her door she placed the key in the lock and turned. She entered her apartment and sat on the sofa. That's when it started again. The tears, her and Jonny breaking up, repeating in her head again, all of the times they had broken up. Her head kept asking the question.

She still couldn't stop the tears flowing nothing could make her feel worse so Jac decided to get an early night. She wiped her tears away and splashed water in her face then climbed into bed. She was about to start crying again when she heard a knock at her door. She wiped the tears away again then answered it.

"Jonny, what are you doing here?" She asked trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying.

"I think we need to talk." Jonny said so Jac let him in, "Have you been crying?"

"No." Jac said.

Jonny looked very unconvinced, "About this no speaking terms." Jonny began, "I think we should stop it and become civil."

"Okay fine whatever you want." Jac said going back to ice queen mode, "Is that all you wanted?"

"Yep." Jonny replied leaving. The door slammed shut but Jac immediately opened it again and rushed down stairs to catch Jonny up.

"Jonny. Wait." Jac shouted.

Jonny turned around to face Jac. It was time she confessed everything.

"Listen, I know me and you weren't the best couple in the world." Jac said, "I cheated on you and I've kept secrets from you but the worst part is I've kept feelings from myself and I know you're probably standing thinking I'm a bitch. I am, I'm a total bitch. I should never have slapped you. I am so sorry but when I go to sleep at night, this question keeps popping up in my head."

"What question?" Jonny asked slightly bewildered that Jac had just said all of that.

"Who did you love the most Joseph or Jonny?" Jac told him.

"And you're telling me this because." Jonny asked.

"Because I've never listened to my heart, just my head but this time my head doesn't know the answer my heart does." Jac explained

"So what's the answer?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny." She said, "Every time. I love you and I know I messed up so many times but when I'm with you, you make my heart race and my legs wobble. I never felt like that with anyone. Not even Joseph. I know you're never going to take me back but I just wanted to tell you the truth."

Jac then turned around to go back to her flat.

"Jac." Jonny called after her, "Jac Naylor wait."

Jac turned back around to face Jonny again.

"You need to listen to your heart more often." He said before pulling her in for a kiss. Jac was shocked that he had taken her back but she felt her heart face again and her legs wobble. She returned the kiss then grabbed his hand and led him to her flat.

**A/N: So what did you think? It wasn't meant to be that sad, honestly. Please review and give me any tips you can to make me a better writer. This story isn't my best. So I continue?**


	2. Jonny's question

**A/N: I decided to do another chapter. Hope you enjoy xx**

If you asked Jonny who he loves, he answer would be Jac Naylor then if you asked another question, Is that why you keep giving her chances? He would reply yes. If you are a risk taker and ask one more question, he would have to think about it.

Jonny didn't even have to listen to his heart to tell him he loved Jac. He knew from the moment he laid his eyes on her. She was peacefully sleeping on his chest; he had his arms wrapped round her. He found it easier to sleep that way because she couldn't go without her having to wake him up. Jonny glanced at the clock. **4:16am**, they would be starting their shift at 7am.

Jonny woke up to a repetitive beeping noise to the side of him. He felt Jac lift her head and stop the sound the get up.

"Come on, get up." Jac ordered.

"Soon." Jonny said.

"No now." Jac said spraying water in his face so Jonny lifted his head off the pillow and got up and wen to make breakfast, even though he was in Jac's flat. He put some bread in the toaster and waited for Jac to get out of her bathroom. He thought about a question that had come into his mind during the night. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of toast popping. Jonny carefully picked it up then dropped it on the plate, very hard, as it was still quite hot.

"Are you planning on breaking all my plates?" Jac asked.

"No, it was hot and I haven't broken any of your plates." Jonny said eating his toast. Jac gave him the really look, "Yesterday night anyway."

Jac smirked then stole a piece of Jonny's toast to which he was about to moan but Jac reminded him it was her bread he was eating. Once he finished eating his toast, he decided to get dressed and ready for his shift at work. Jac was rushing him as he was taking too long getting dresses.

Once they finally arrived at Holby, Jonny had a problem.

"Shall we do operation Baby steps?" Jonny asked.

"Why?" Jac said.

"Well, yesterday we weren't talking, now we're together, I have a feeling that Holby needs to catch up with our relationship first." Jonny explained.

"Fine whatever you want." Jac said getting out of the car.

"Love you, miss you." Jonny shouted to her when she got out, he only wanted to do operation baby steps so he could have time to think about the question his head had been asking him. It was driving him insane. Jonny decided to get out of the car and order himself a hot chocolate where he met his best mate Mo.

"Spill." She said.

"What?" He asked worried.

"Where were you last night, I tried calling you but your phone was off." Mo explained.

"I was on the phone to my mum." Jonny said thinking off the top of his head.

"Right." Mo said unconvinced, the pair entered the lift and went up to Darwin where they saw Jac in the nurses' station, "The ice queen is already out and about, how long has she been here?"

"5 minutes." Jonny said without thinking.

"How do you know?" Mo asked Jonny.

"Guess." Jonny said trying to make up his mistake then Mo realised.

"You were with her." Mo said.

"No, well yes, kind of." Jonny said.

"You two made up pretty quickly." Mo said, the pair had reached the nurses' station. Jac looked up and saw Jonny and Mo.

"How are you Mrs Maconie, I mean Miss Naylor." Mo said accidently but deliberately to show she knew about them.

"What?" Jac asked confused.

"How are you?" Mo asked again, "Had a good night's sleep?"

"Did you tell her?" Jac exclaimed.

"No but what you have just said she probably now has worked it out." Jonny said picking up some patient files.

"You two made up quickly, how long was it 4 weeks." Mo said looking at the calendar.

"I'm surprised you know as you didn't right down on March 19th that me and Jonny had broken up." Jac said.

"Well, this is lovely. My girlfriend and best friend getting along." Jonny said before things got feisty.

"Fine, we have gotten back together." Jac said, "And as we're the only ones on the ward at this moment, I guess I can do this." Jac pulled Jonny in for a kiss. Mo silently walked away.

"Wow, we never did that before." Jonny said, "So I take it you love me then."

"Are you a complete idiot?" Jac asked, "Of course I love you."

"Good because you know yesterday." Jonny said, "And you had that question going on inside your head, well I have one as well."

"Go on then, quickly." Jac ordered.

"I don't know if let's say Joseph turned up here now and declared that he loves you, who would you pick me or him?" Jonny asked.

Jac started at Jonny, he decided to take a few steps back, well quite a lot.

"Why? What made you ask that?" Jac asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Jonny replied.

"Didn't what I said yesterday mean anything to you." Jac almost shouted.

"Well yes." Jonny said taking a few steps back.

"Then why did you ask the question then?" Jac asked.

Jonny remained silent because he was trying to think of an excuse.

"You, you idiot. Joseph is history." Jac said.

"Can I ask…?" Jonny was saying until he got a glare from Jac, "I should probably stop talking now."

Jac nodded and they both went off to work. Unfortunately, the annoying woman was still on the ward.

"That was quite a show you put on there." She said.

"Thank you we try to entertain our patients." Jonny said reading her file.

"Wasn't it only yesterday, you two were barely talking to each other." She asked.

"I don't want to bore you with my _personal_ life." Jonny said stretching out the personal.

"Okay then you two love birds do your job." The woman said.

It was 7pm when their shift finished. Jac was waiting for Jonny to get changed from his scrubs.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

"I need time to get myself to look handsome." Jonny replied, "Your place or mine?"

Your place so I can eat your toast." Jac replied.

"Okay, we might need to go shopping." Jonny said.


	3. Food shopping

**A/N: Hey thanks for all of your reviews. They are the reason I keep writing chapters.**

Jac rolled her eyes, she wasn't surprised. So the couple decided to go to the supermarket to grab a few things to eat.

"Where are you two going?" Mo asked nosily.

"The supermarket." Jonny replied casually.

"Oh very nice." Mo said.

"Yeah, you might want to jot it down on the calendar. Jac and Jonny go food shopping." Jac said before they left.

"I think I might." Mo shouted before the door slammed.

Jonny and Jac left the hospital holding hands, which caused a lot of unwanted attention.

"I think I need glasses." Michael said, "Because I think I'm seeing Jac Naylor holding hands."

"So what if I am?" Jac asked.

"Just saying." Michael said walking away.

"Ignore him." Jonny said unlocking his car.

Jac got in and Jonny started the engine. The pair sat in silence, not an awkward one, a nothing needs to be said one. Jonny was smiling throughout the whole journey so was Jac. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Jonny asked suspicious.

"Well, I got you back and now we're spending time together." Jac replied.

"Going shopping." Jonny finished off.

"Whatever." Jac said.

The couple arrived at the supermarket. Jonny was just picking up anything he liked to eat; he had no list or anything. Jac just stood there with her arms crossed.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing carry on throwing food into the trolley." She said.

Jonny sighed, "Do you want to pick the food?"

Jac smiled at him and took control over what was going to go in Jonny's fridge. She found herself enjoying shopping for once; Jonny would put his arm round her while they walked down an aisle, then they got to toothpaste.

"Okay, Jonny. This for you." Jac said putting some mint toothpaste in the trolley.

"I don't think so." Jonny said taking it out and putting in back on the self.

"Fine." Jac said trying to be okay with it.

"Are you sure?" Jonny asked picking up some bubble gum toothpaste, "Not even if I put this in the trolley?"

"I'm fine about it." Jac said.

"Okay, if you're sure." Jonny said chucking it in the trolley.

"Couldn't you just try mint, for me?" Jac asked kissing him.

"Fine but just this once." Jonny said.

Jac turned around beaming knowing that she had won the toothpaste argument. After much flirting and kissing, the pair finished the shopping and went back to Jonny's flat. He led her up the stairs like she did with him yesterday night and opened the door. She walked in and went straight to the kitchen with shopping and started to unpack it.

"We've only just got in." Jonny exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm hungry." Jac said unpacking but leaving some chicken and frozen chips out.

"Okay, you relax and I'll cook." Jonny said.

"Fine by me." Jac said making her way to the sofa and turning on the TV. Jonny made sure she was watching TV.

"Okay, how do you cook chips?" Jonny asked himself, "Read the back of the packet." Jonny read the back of the packet and turned the oven on ready to heat up. He then got on to cooking the chicken which he fried. Jonny shoved the chips in the oven then started cooking the chicken. He kept getting splatted by oil which was very hot.

"Ouch." Jonny shouted.

"Something the matter?" Jac asked from the living room.

"Nothing." Jonny said turning over the chicken.

Jac went back to watching the TV, she kept flicking through channels, and nothing good was on. She was getting very hungry.

"Jonny, hurry up." Jac ordered.

"A few minutes." Jonny shouted back.

When the dinner was finally ready, Jac started eating straight away. Jonny was just staring at her from opposite the table.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing just I haven't seen you eat that quickly before." Jonny replied.

"I'm hungry." Jac said.

Jonny just accepted that and continued eating. Jac had finished hers already but was still hungry so she went raving his cupboards and got herself a pack of crisps. She was about to eat them when…

"I think I'm going to throw up." Jac said racing to the toilet.

"I know my cooking isn't great…" Jonny was saying getting up and going to the bathroom to hold Jac's hair back, "But it isn't that bad."

When Jac had finished throwing up, she went to sit down on the sofa.

"I think I ate too quickly." Jac said, "I still don't feel right."

"Just relax and watch TV." Jonny said pulling Jac in for a hug. Jac shut her eyes but felt sick again and raced back off to the toilet.

"I think you're coming down with something." Jonny shouted from the living room.

"You think." Jac shouted back.

Jac came back looking pale, she snuggled into Jonny. After a few hours of watching TV, the pair decided to go to bed. Jac still felt slightly sick but it was getting better. A good night's sleep should do her good.

The next morning, Jonny noticed that Jac still looked pale. Maybe she was coming down with something? He got up with cause Jac to stir and wake up.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"Awful, I feel like I'm about to be sick." She replied.

"Maybe you should take the day off." Jonny suggested.

"No chance." Jac said getting out of bed and going into the kitchen and pouring herself some Weetabix cereals. She forced the food down her; she didn't want to have a day off because everyone would figure she was ill etc. Also she didn't want people being nosy. After getting changed, Jac and Jonny left for work. The fact that Jac was pale didn't go unnoticed by her fellow colleagues.

"Are you alright Jac?" Mo asked, "You look very pale."

"I'm fine." Jac replied in her ice queen tone.

Mo looked at Jonny, who shrugged his shoulders. Throughout the day people kept asking Jac if she was okay. Each time she would reply with "I'm fine" It got on her nerves. She was currently sitting in her office doing some paper work when Jonny entered.

"Miss Naylor, a word." He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Everyone thinks you should go home." He replied.

"I'm fine." She said getting up, "Why does everyone think I'm ill?"

"Because you are." Jonny said and as he said that Jonny quickly held out his arms to catch Jac, who had just, fainted.

**A/n: What's wrong with Jac? I bet you all know. **


	4. Congratulations

**A/N: Hey again. Thank you for your reviews and your feedback. It's very encouraging and it's a joy reading them. OMG I sounded like a teacher.**

Jac woke up. Her vision was blurry. She could just make out a figure standing over her. Jonny, he was holding her hand and saying stuff to her. She lay up and blinked a few times before she could see again.

"Hey, how are you?" Jonny asked passing her a glass of water.

"What happened?" Jac asked.

"You was 'claiming' your weren't ill then fainted in my arms." Jonny said, "Also I proposed and you said yes."

"What!" Jac exclaimed nearly spitting out her water.

"Joke but you did faint." Jonny said.

"Oh right." Jac replied slightly disappointed.

"They ran some tests on you; the results should be coming back soon." Jonny told her.

Jac nodded, and then she felt sick again.

"How long have I been unconscious?" She asked.

"I don't know, a few minutes." Jonny replied, "Also Hanssen popped round, he wants us to go home."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you fainted and I need to look after you." Jonny replied and speaking of the devil, Hanssen appeared with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Good Morning Miss Naylor, I hope you're feeling better." Hanssen said looking at her.

"A bit." Jac replied.

"I hope Jonny has told you about what I said." Hanssen said looking at Jonny.

"Yeah, I just filled her in." Jonny replied getting himself a drink.

"Oh good, I took the honour of finding your test results and I thought I will deliver the news in person." Hanssen told them.

"Just tell us." Jac said shutting her eyes.

"Congratulations Miss Naylor, you're 6 weeks pregnant." Hanssen said then leaving the room.

Jonny spat out his drink then looked at Jac, who was reading the scan results of the piece of paper.

"Did he just say…?" Jonny was saying.

"Yep, I'm pregnant." Jac said finishing off his sentence.

"Right, should we panic now or later?" Jonny asked not knowing whether he was being funny or serious.

"Wait till we get home." Jac replied.

"Okay." Jonny said as the news hit him.

As soon as Jac got discharged, they went into Darwin so Jac could collect her things. Both Jac and Jonny were shocked by the news; Jac went into her office while Jonny went to sit down in the nurses' station.

"Hey Jonny Mac, what's up with the ice queen?" Mo asked.

"Nothing." Jonny said staring straight at the office.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Fine." Jonny said blinking out of it, "So what's been happening?"

"Nothing much, the usual." Mo replied putting down so patient folders.

Jac appeared out of her office and walked over to Mo and Jonny.

"Are we ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Jonny said leaping out if the chair, "See ya Mo."

Mo looked at the couple, she knew something was up. The couple left the hospital and drove back to Jonny's flat. When they entered the flat they went and sat on the sofa in silence.

"Panic?" Jonny asked.

"No, just sit here." Jac ordered.

Jonny did as he was told.

"We need to go and get you some more food, now that you're pregnant." Jonny said getting up.

"Jonny, don't." Jac said with tears rolling down her cheek, "Just don't."

Jonny noticed she was crying and pulled her in for a hug, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to get ahead of ourselves in case…" Jac was saying.

"In case you have a miscarriage." Jonny finished off.

"I don't want us to get everything ready then…" Jac was saying but she couldn't finish off.

"That won't happen." Jonny said pulling her tighter, "Just have faith and think positive."

"With my history, how can I?" Jac argued.

"Listen, before you probably had no one." Jonny said, "Now you have me and no way is our future child going anywhere."

Jac smiled sadly then sat up and looked at Jonny.

"You can't promise that." Jac told him.

"No but I can have faith and hope." Jonny told her, "So can you."

Jac nodded them got up, "You didn't tell Mo did you?" She asked.

"No, I was still kind of shocked." Jonny told her.

"Okay, we don't tell anyone until we've had the 12 week scan." Jac ordered.

"Got it." Jonny said, "Where are you going?"

"Don't ask." Jac said before going into the toilet.

The next day:

The alarm was going off. Jonny opened his eyes and turned it off, Jac ran out of the bedroom as soon as he turned it off. Jonny didn't realise until he heard her being sick. When Jonny finally got up he saw Jac sitting at the table eating some cereal.

"How are you?" Jonny asked her.

"Feeling better." Jac told him.

"That's good. Jac." Jonny said in his I want something tone.

"Yes." She said looking up.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you could move in with me." Jonny said.

"Move in with you?" Jac repeated.

"Yep." Jonny said.

"When?" Jac asked.

"So, it's a yes." Jonny asked smiling.

"When?" Jac repeated.

"Before you are unable to carry anything, maybe next week." Jonny replied.

Jac thought about it for a moment while eating her cereals, then looked at Jonny.

"I guess…" Jac was saying, "It would be better for the baby if we lived together."

"So that's a yes." Jonny said smiling, "For the baby."

"And possibly for us." Jac said putting her bowl in the sink. She was washing it up when two arms grabbed her waist, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Okay." Jonny said letting her go and putting some bread in the toaster.

"5 minutes." Jac told him, he sighed, his toast popped.

"Fine." Jonny said eating his toast.

When the couple got to work, they were immediately questioned by Mo.

"What happened yesterday?" Mo asked as soon as they placed their feet on Darwin.

"I think the whole hospital knows what happened." Jac said.

"Not that, you two were looking like someone died." Mo said.

"Jac did just faint." Jonny said.

"I know you Jonny Maconie, I will find out." Mo said before she left the couple alone.

"Don't worry." Jonny whispered to her.

"If she does find out, she better keep her mouth shut." Jac warned him.

"Message received." Jonny said, "Now don't overdo it today."

"Don't say that." Jac said, "God knows what you'll be like in 9 months' time."

"You'll find out."

**A/N: Okay guys I need help. Do you want twins? Boy or girl? And names?**


	5. The meal out

**A/N: Hey readers, here's another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

5 Weeks later

After much carrying and going back and forwards, Jac and Jonny had eventually moved in together. Secretly Jac loved living with Jonny but she wouldn't tell him this as he would get smug and for the pregnancy, they kept quiet about it but Mo was still sniffing about wanting to know why Jac fainted a few weeks back. They decided that nothing would be said about it, Jac carried on being Ice queen and Jonny carried on being cocky. Everything was perfect until one evening:

"Thank you all for coming to attend this meeting." Hanssen said to all of the staff from Keller, AAU and Darwin, "Now I know today was one of the toughest days here in holby."

This morning a lorry had crashed into about 15 cars, so all of the patients were treated at Holby.

"As a treat, I am treating every single one of you to dinner tonight." Hanssen announced.

"Someone's put crack in his coffee." Jac whispered to Jonny.

"That or he's banged his head very hard." Jonny whispered back.

"The table is booked for nine, which gives you an hour and a half to go home and get ready." Hanssen said, "I suggest you go now."

Everyone left the meeting room and went to get ready.

"I think he's lost it." Serena said to Jac and Jonny.

"Or a mid-life crisis." Michael butted in.

"Well let's not complain." Sacha said, "After all he's paying."

"I think, I might go for the most expensive dishes on the menu." Michael said, "As he is treating us."

"I couldn't care less about what to have, I'm already hungry." Jac said.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked, "You've been hungry quite a lot recently."

"All of the hunger is catching up on her, she doesn't really eat anything." Michael said.

"Thank you Michael, I can speak for myself." Jac said in ice queen mode.

"Just saying." Michael said getting in his car.

Everyone left the hospital and got ready for their treat meal. They were going to dine at a local French restaurant, which when Jac knew this made her feel sick.

"I don't think I can handle the frogs and snails." Jac said making herself feel more sick.

"Okay just relax and don't look at anyone else's food apart from your own." Jonny told her.

The couple entered the restaurant and saw Mo and Elliot sitting with Hanssen at a very long table.

"Ah, Miss Naylor, Nurse Maconie, glad to see you're here." Hanssen said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jac said sitting down next to Mo.

"So Jac, been feeling queasy lately?" Mo asked.

"Yes, I think its food poisoning, would be surprised." Jac said, "After all Jonny cooks the dinner."

"Yes thank you Jac." Jonny said.

They all picked up a menu and decide what to eat so they could order as quickly as possible.

"This is all making me feel sick." Jac whispered to Jonny but Mo overheard.

"So how often does the sickness come and go?" Mo asked.

"I don't know I lose count." Jac hissed at her.

"Funny, sickness, hunger and fainting, that could only lead to one thing. Pregnancy." Mo said, "Does Jonny know?"

"Yes I do now will you keep your mouth shut." Jonny snapped.

"Okay, how long gone." Mo whispered.

"11 weeks." Jac replied.

"So scan next week then." Mo said.

"So sorry, I can't help but over hear you say scan, can I ask what about?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, Jac's pregnant." Mo said casually.

"Mo!" Jac and Jonny shouted.

"Congratulations." Elliott said happily.

"Thanks." Jonny said to him.

"Sorry, I feel a bit faint; I'm going to pop outside for a bit." Jac said getting up.

"I'll make sure she's okay." Jonny said following, "Thanks a lot." Jonny said to Mo.

"My pleasure." Mo said smiling.

When the couple got outside, Jac immediately turned to Jonny.

"Why, how?" She asked him.

"I don't know, she can't keep her mouth shut." Jonny told her.

"Couldn't she have buttoned it for another week?" Jac asked him.

"Probably not." Jonny replied, "Well at least it's only her who knows and Elliott."

"Hey." Gemma said walking up to the couple with Chantelle and Arthur behind her, "Is anybody else here?"

"Yep they're inside, big table can't miss it." Jonny told them.

"Thanks." Gemma replied.

The trio entered the restaurant and saw their colleagues sitting at a table.

"Hello, so what's everyone talking about?" Chantelle asked sitting down.

"Jac's pregnant and Jonny's the father." Mo told them still looking at her menu.

"Oh my… That's amazing." Chantelle screeched in Arthur's ear.

"I'll congratulate them when they come in." Arthur said.

Outside Jac was still furious at Mo and Jonny was trying to calm her down.

"Alright Guys." Malick said with his son Jake next to him.

"Fine, everyone's inside long table can't miss it." Jonny told them.

Malick and Jake entered the restaurant and went straight over to everyone.

"What's up guys?" Malick asked.

"Jac's pregnant and Jonny's the dad." Chantelle, Mo and Gemma told them.

"Wasn't expecting that." Jake said.

Meanwhile outside:

"Jac calm down, stress isn't good right now." Jonny told her.

"I know, it's just…" Jac was saying, "I want to tell everyone when we were all together, I don't know maybe in a few weeks' time."

"I know." Jonny said pulling her in for a hug, and then the pair noticed Oliver and Serena walking towards them.

"Inside, long table can't miss it." The couple said in sync.

"Thanks." Oliver said.

The pair walked over to their fellow colleagues who were busy discussing Jac's pregnancy.

"So what's the gossip?" Serena asked.

"Jac's pregnant and Jonny's the dad." Malick, Jake, Chantelle, Gemma and Mo told them.

Oliver spat out his water and started laughing.

"Good one guys." He said, and then noticed everyone looking at him, "You're not joking?"

"Listen Jac, we can't stay mad at Mo forever." Jonny said trying to get her less stress.

"I know, it's just I don't want the whole hospital to know, I'm pregnant." Jac explained.

"Listen, if I bribe her with something, I'm sure she'll keep her mouth shut." Jonny said.

Just then Sacha, Chrissie, Ric and Michael came out of a taxi.

"Inside, long table." Jac and Jonny said.

"Okay, what are you two doing out here?" Michael asked.

"It's quite stuffy in there." Jonny explained.

"Right." Michael said entering the restaurant, he caught up with Chrissie, Sacha and Ric and wnet to the table.

"Hello everyone." Sacha said sitting down.

"Hope we're not late." Chrissie said.

"Not at all." Hanssen said.

"So what's happening?" Michael asked.

"Jac's pregnant and Jonny's the dad." Mo, Chantelle, Gemma, Oliver, Serena, Malick and Jake told them.

"I knew it." Michael exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him in the really look.

"Alright I didn't but Jac Naylor pregnant, next you'll be telling me, the baby's due at Christmas." Michael said.

"Actually it is." Hanssen said.

Almost everyone spat out there drinks.

"You knew?" Mo asked.

"I was the one who told them." Hanssen explained.

Just then Jac and Jonny entered the restaurant and took their places at the table. Everyone was staring at them.

"What?" Jac asked.

"Nothing, out of interest." Michael was saying, "Have you sorted out your Christmas present already?"

"No why?" Jonny asked.

"No reason, just making general conversation." Michael said.

Jonny quickly did a quick calculation in his head then realised.

"I'm going to kill you." He said to Mo.

"What, why?" Jac asked.

"So, Jac I hear you've not been feeling well." Ric said, "Any reason."

"Food poisoning." Jac said, she still hadn't realised what had happened.

"Bye the way, if you want to look after Daniel, you can anytime." Chrissie said.

Then it clicked in Jac's mind.

"You told them." Jac shouted.

"No I told Elliot, Gemma, Arthur and Chantelle." Mo said.

"Right, okay, yes Jac's pregnant. Any questions." Jonny said.

After the meal, Jonny took Jac home as soon as possible. When they got back to the flat, Jac sat on the sofa.

"I can't believe she…" Jac said annoyed.

"Doesn't matter, it's out now also you wanted to tell everyone so…" Jonny said trying to make Jac feel better.

"I know, it's just we have out scan next week." Jac said.

"I know, don't worry everything will be fine." Jonny said.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, so I want suggestions, twins? Boy, Girl? Names?**


End file.
